


Redemption!!

by Arthi_97



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: Jaime stared as the car drove away carrying his treacherous sister and his beautiful daughter, Myrcella. He pondered on his life forlornly.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Original Female Character(s), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Redemption!!

Jaime stared as the car drove away carrying his treacherous sister and his beautiful daughter, Myrcella. He pondered on his life forlornly. He was truly alone now. He lost his mother, father, his little brother and his sister, who he thought loved only him and no one else. They were twins and were attached since birth, but apparently Cersei was using him for her own pleasures. She even took away the children whom Jaime sired.

He was about to try and move, when suddenly a small, soft hand held his useless stump of a hand and called, _"Dad?"_

  
Jaime was startled and looked down to see a little girl smiling at him. She was a beautiful work of the Gods. Her soft, golden curls of hair hung loosely on her shoulders, her little pink lips and her eyes... her eyes were sapphire blue.

Jaime knelt beside her and asked, _"Hey little princess, you must've mistaken me. I'm not your Dad."_

 _"No, I'm absolutely right."_ she protested, _"You look exactly like the person whom my mom referred to as my dad."_

 _"Where's your mother?"_ Asked Jaime looking around for her mother.

But the girl smiled and pulled him along to a nearby park.

She pointed to a woman sitting on a bench, reading a book and exclaimed, _"There she is!"_

Jaime couldn't believe his eyes.

The girl pulled him to her mother and nudged her mother excitedly, _"Mom... Mom look who's here. It's dad.. I got him for you, mom."_

The woman softly admonished, _"Now, Joanna, stop. He can't possibly be your fath... "_

But then she lost her voice when her eyes met with the man in question. 

  
_"Brie... Brienne? "_ He stammered. 

She quickly averted her gaze. Tears glistening her eyes with both joy and hurt. Jaime couldn't help but stare at 'his wench'. He took in every little part of her. She had grown her hair and looked more womanly, but still ugly and ridiculously tall. Though her eyes were still astonishingly beautiful and he couldn't help but to drown in them.

Jaime broke out of his reverie when Joanna spoke, _"Dad, mom has waited for you for a long time. Please don't leave us."_

Jaime's gaze followed from Joanna to Brienne and stammered, _"Brienne, is.. is she.. she...?"_

Brienne nodded and his eyes widened with realization and surprised. His knees were becoming week and he fell on his knees. He couldn't believe his luck. He wanted to make sure that this was no dream. He cradled his daughter and kissed her forehead gently and got up and tried to pull Brienne into a kiss. But she pulled away. But then, Jaime's head was spinning and he fainted. Brienne caught him before he could fall to the ground. He was unconscious and so, she decided to take him home. She hauled him into the backseat and Joanna snuggled close to her father.

Brienne reached her home and parked the car in her driveway and called, _"Jaime, you need to wake up."_

After a few more calls he shot his head up. She helped him into the house. As soon as they got inside, Jaime heavily settled on the couch.

Joanna was about to sit with him when Brienne shouted from the kitchen, _"Jo, go to your room and freshen up. I'll bring your food there."_

Joanna kissed her father on the cheeks and flashed a beautiful grin, _"Dad, I know you didn't know about my existence but mom told me everything about you and I'm glad that you are my father. When I grew enough to understand, I could hear mom crying every night. Please don't leave us again."_

Jaime couldn't bear to see his daughter sad and he hugged her saying, _"If your mother allows me, I promise Jo, I'll never leave you again."_

Joanna quickly ran to her room.

Brienne came in and offered Jaime a cup of coffee.

She said, _"Jaime, you can take the couch and sleep here tonight."_

He smirked and came closer to her, _"Hey, we've slept together literally. Why are you doing this?"_

But he immediately regretted his words seeing Brienne's reaction.

She spoke sternly, _"You will not come near me again, Jaime. What do you expect? You called me your girlfriend, you slept with me just because you couldn't bear Cersei fucking others and then go back to lay with her as soon as she called you back, leaving me pregnant. You really are a man without honor. I do regret trusting you."_

Jaime was speechless hearing her sudden outburst. He stood there motionless, unable to do anything.

Hearing her mom shouting, Joanna came out of her room and said, _"Mom, you should have told dad that you were pregnant. you shou..."_

But Brienne cut her off.

She shouted, _"You are crossing your limits. You don't know anything. Get back to your room."_

Jaime heard Joanna sobbing.

He hugged her and told Brienne, _"Why are you scolding her? She has nothing to....."_

Brienne quickly yanked Joanna away from him and snapped, _"You dare not interfere. Stay away from her, she's only mine."_

Her blue eyes flared with rage and anger. Jaime suddenly started laughing so bitterly, that it seemed he tasted sour grapes leaving both mother and daughter in shock.

He looked straight in Brienne's sapphire blue eyes and said, _"You are absolutely right. I really am a man without honor. Today, I've lost everything. My father disowned me, my brother fled to Gods know where, my sister took all my children away from me. Now, after all this, the Gods granted me a fortune. Seeing Joanna, I thought I will finally be able to hold my daughter and hear her calling me Father. But unfortunately, I guess that's not my fate. When I lost my hand, you were the one who held me and refused to let me die, and I survived. But now, I've lost you too. I'm alone in this fucking world and there's nothing left for me to care about. I'll just leave."_

Jaime was breathing hard as he trotted back to the door to leave the house. Brienne stared at him, motionless.

Joanna looked between her parents and then cried out desperately, _"Dad, dad please don't go! Mom, why aren't you stopping him?"_

But neither showed any ounce of reaction.

So, Joanna shouted, _"I knew everything about dad, you and his sister. Aunt Sansa told me everything."_

Hearing these words, Jaime's head started spinning and he slipped on the doormat and fell with a thud. _"Aaahhh!! "_

He groaned with pain. The falling sound brought Brienne back to her senses. She ran to Jaime. Blood was dripping from a new wound on his forehead and he lay there unconscious.

She started shaking him, _"Jaime? Jaime?"_

But he didn't even stir. She carried him to her bedroom and gently laid him down.

Joanna risked a look at her father and she started crying, _"Mom, please save him. He has endured a lot mom. He stayed strong because you were there but now he'll die out of self pity."_

Brienne hugged her daughter tight and wondered how a ten year old girl could be so compassionate towards Jaime even after knowing every secret.

After she sent Joanna to sleep promising that Jaime will be okay, Brienne cleaned his forehead and bandaged it carefully and sat still beside him. She cried silently, not because he left her alone but because she was responsible for his present condition.

As time passed, she slipped onto the bed and held his stump against her heart and murmured, _"Jaime, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened to her and told you everything personally."_

She then cried softly and eventually sleep took her.

When Jaime woke up, his head was throbbing with pain and yesterday's memories flashed through his mind. After a few minutes, he became aware of the soft bed and turned to see Brienne protectively holding his stump against her heart and sleeping peacefully as if that was the only anchor keeping her in place. Her tears fell and dried up on her cheeks. He softly pushed a lock of her blonde hair back and rubbed the tear stains.

Brienne woke up startled and gasped, _"Jaime?"_ and then without thinking anything pulled him into a kiss.

He was surprised for a moment but then responded with similar passion and fervor and pulled her close.

Brienne was constantly whispering, _"I'm sorry...so sorry Jaime!"_

Jaime rubbed her back and assured, _"It's ok. It was my fault, Brie."_

They kissed for some more and when they separated, Brienne said, _"I was so upset seeing you back with her, and that day I was going to tell you about my pregnancy. Seeing you I thought otherwise and even thought of destroying our child. But Sansa prevented me to from doing so saying that the child is an innocent and has every right to see the light of this world."_

Jaime's eyes moistened and tears were threatening to spill.

Brienne continued, _"When Jo came to this world, I was so overwhelmed and was determined to raise her on my own."_

Jaime sighed and then confessed, _"Brienne, I never laid with my sister after you. Everything she said was a lie just so you leave me. She laid with several men just for her own benefit. When you left, I felt so broken. Please let me be a part of your and Joanna's life. I love you."_

Brienne kissed him hoping everything was forgiven from both sides.

Suddenly, Jaime called, _"Brienne, I need to ask you something."_

_"It can wait, Jaime."_ Brienne replied. 

_"No...no...it can't!"_ Jaime was desperate.

Brienne stared at him confused. Jaime got up from the bed and took something out of his jacket's pocket. He sat on his knee in front of Brienne, who sat at the edge of the bed with a shocked face.

Jaime started, _"Brienne, I've been waiting to do this since the day you kept me alive but our circumstances never let us. But now, I wanna ask you, will you marry me?"_

He held up a ring with a beautiful sapphire in the middle and small diamonds surrounding it.

Brienne started crying and she finally spoke, _"Yes Jaime, yes!! I love you."_

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her softly.

They stared at each other, and Joanna barged in, _"Hey, if you two are done with staring at each other, then can I join you?"_

She crawled up the bed and slipped in between her father and mother.

Jaime chuckled and rolled his eyes, _"Of course, sweetheart! How could we forget you, Princess? Come here!"_

Jaime hugged and kissed on her forehead.

Joanna giggled, _"Mom , I won't go to school today."_

However, Brienne glared at her and then smiled, _"One day off will do no harm."_

The three of them started laughing and snuggled close, then went off to sleep.

Finally, Jaime Lannister became a happy man. He was getting married and got a family of his own built on love, hope and trust; not on hate, revenge and treason.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it. I hope you guys will like it. Please do vote and comment and do follow me if you like my stories.
> 
> With Love ------  
> Arthita.


End file.
